For You I Will
by Earth Star
Summary: when Zelgadis tells Amelia that they can't be together cause he's a chimera, Amelia finds a solution


  
  


Disclaimer: The Slayers characters don't belong to me.

  
  


Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a drama/romance fic, so if it's bad please don't flame me.

  
  


FOR YOU I WILL

  
  


Rain! That's all Zelgadis had seen for the last three days. Rain! He watched the water as it trickled down the window. He had originally planned to only stay one night at the inn, but the coming of the rain changed that. The idea of having to travel in it was not very pleasing. Zelgadis wished it would stop so he could get back on the road. Being on the road was the best way to keep his mind off of things, especially Amelia. 

  
  


It had been over two months since he had seen the princess and he missed everything about her. He missed her smile, her laugh, her optimistic outlook on life, even her justice speeches. He hated to having to leave her, but it was for her own good.

  
  


*FLASHBACK*

  
  


Amelia couldn't believe of what she just heard. "What do you mean we can't be together?!" 

  
  


"Amelia, you're a human, I am a chimera what kind of life could we possibly have together?"

  
  


"But I am sure once you find your cure.."

  
  


"I've been searching for 6 years! I...I am starting to think there isn't one.' 

  
  


Amelia felt like she was going to fall on her knees and cry her eyes out. "Don't you love me?"

  
  


Zelgadis took her hand and held it gently. "Yes, with all my heart, but a human and a chimera can't have a happy life together, which is why I am going. You deserve a man who can give you a good life."

  
  


*END FLASHBACK*

  
  


That's how he had left her. He could still hear her sobs as he was walking away in his mind. Since he left her, he had been depressed, well more than usual. He was starting to wonder what she was doing right now.

  
  


*knock, knock*

  
  


Zel glanced over to the door. "Who's there?" 

  
  


A feminine voice answered. "Someone who wishes to talk to you. May I come in?"

  
  


Zel thought about it carefully for a moment. He wasn't expecting any company tonight, but the voice sounded very familiar. "I suppose." he said cautiously.

  
  


The door open and a young women entered. She was wearing a large hooded cape that completely covered her body and her face was concealed so that you could only see her blue eyes.

  
  


"May I ask for your name?"

  
  


The women smiled behind her mask. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already, Mr. Zelgadis."

  
  


The chimera's eyes widen as he realized who the hooded women was. "Amelia?!"

  
  


Amelia answered with a nod. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

  
  


"To be with you. I've missed you so much Zelgadis!" 

  
  


Zel shook his head. "You shouldn't be here." He took his sword and started to head out the door.

  
  


"NO!! Zelgadis wait!!" Amelia grabbed Zelgadis's arm to keep him from leaving. Zel was frozen to the spot as his eyes locked on to Amelia's hand. It wasn't the same olive colour as it always had been. Instead, it was light blue with bits of dark blue stone on it. Zelgadis slowly raised his head up to face Amelia. Without saying a word she removed her hood and mask. Zelgadis gasped when he saw her face. Amelia's hair was no longer silky jet black hair. It was now wire and purple. Her ears were long and pointy and her skin was identical to Zelgadis's.

  
  


"Amelia, what did you..."

  
  


"I turn myself into a chimera."

  
  


"YOU'VE WHAT?!! Why on earth would you do that?!"

  
  


"So I could be with you. Since you said we couldn't be together because I am a human, I thought this was the perfect solution."

  
  


"How could you do this to yourself?!" Zelgadis yelled "You may never be human again!"

  
  


"I don't care."

  
  


"People will think you're a freak!"

  
  


"Did you not hear me? I said I don't care! Zelgadis, when you left I was miserable. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was think of you and I can tell that you were as miserable without me." Zel didn't answer, but Amelia could tell she was right.

  
  


Amelia continued. "That's when I made a decision on which I would rather be, a miserable human or a happy chimera." Amelia put her arms around Zelgadis's neck. "If I can spend the rest of my life with you, then I choose to be a happy chimera."

  
  


"Amelia,....I don't....know what.....to say." Amelia put her fingers on his lips to hush him.

  
  


"Don't say anything, you and I are together and that's all that matters." The two lovers embraced and kissed long into the night.

  
  



End file.
